


I am to see to it that I do not lose you

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: again we wander, we love, we separate again [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Breaking my writers block with porn, Clark is Superman, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Soft Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: They've lived this scene before, Lex thinks.Before a red cape joined a lavender button up on the floor, before Metropolis and expectations.





	I am to see to it that I do not lose you

 

 

 

* * *

 

  _"We were together, I forget the rest."_

**_Walt Whitman_ **

_Leaves of Grass_

 

* * *

 

 

Lex flattens his tongue against the hard muscle of Clark's back, between his shoulder blade and  _licks._

Golden skin is mapped out before him, his for the taking. He nips at the junction between Clark's shoulder and neck, replacing each bite with tiny kisses. He's addicted to the taste of Clark's skin; how he tastes when they're together. Clean sweat and salt, the scent of sex and the detergent Lex's maid washes the sheets in.

He wants to feast and devour.

To taste every inch of Clark's body until they're both trembling with the need for more, more, more. 

Clark makes a choked off noise that could be a stifled moan or a sob. "Lex," he breathes.

Naked and wanting. 

Gorgeous underneath of him.

They've lived this scene before, Lex thinks. Before a red cape joined a lavender button up on the floor, before Metropolis and expectations. It's all too easy to gather Clark against him, thrust in slow and deep. To hold Clark in his arms as they move together, chest to back. 

"Clark..." 

* * *

 

 

He closes his eyes and they're in a barn loft under the stars. Clark is reading Walt Whitman -

_'And your very flesh shall be a great poem...'_

Lex has his head in Clark's lap, interrupting his reading with small almost innocent kisses.

Almost.

Lex is anything but innocent. Exasperated, Clark laughs and Leaves of Grass hits the floor. 

 

 

* * *

 

Clark first and foremost, not Superman. Lex before _Luthor_.

Smallville before the world. 

Clark turns his head to the side and they kiss, hot and wet. In between, they share the same breath. Lex flashes back to a riverbank. Frightened green eyes like fragile seaglass. The taste of Clark on his lips. Kissing him still feels like flying. 

He thrusts in again, burying everything he was and is in Clark. The snippets of memory, their pointless arguments and secrets, dreams of flying and falling, a tentative first kiss in the barn. In his office at LexCorp after two years of wanting. 

God, he loves and he loves.

The body remembers, he read that somewhere. He's not sure when. Muscle memory. Years ago, they'd loved in such a raw visceral manner that his body couldn't help but hold onto  even after his mind had forgotten. He'd even recognized Clark in Superman before his mind fully combined the two.  

* * *

 

 

 _You're my destiny,_ he'd said to the caped crusader three weeks after meeting for the first time.

For the hundredth time. Not his smoothest line but it felt right.

They've had their ups and downs since then and his memory returned.

Not to mention their highly publicized quarrels on the front page of The Metropolis Inquisitor.

Someday's they're more enemies than old flames but the making up part is worth it. 

 

 

* * *

 

He leans back and traces over Clark's ribs, the jut of his shoulder blades, the curve of his lower back right above where they merge together. He's beautiful in every way a mortal man could never be. In the arch of his back as he pushes into Lex, the smooth tanned fingers that reach back and fumble for Lex's hand.

As if he could ever deny Clark. 

Superman? Yes. 

Clark? Not a chance. 

"I want to see you," Lex whispers. His eyes are damp and he needs, more than ever before. He withdraws and Clark lies flat on his back - lavender sheets and green eyes. Fingers caress his cheek and thumb away an errant tear.

Yes, he remembers that as well. Lex shudders and gently moves inside of Clark, deeper still. 

"I love you...I always have," he murmurs in a castle made of stained glass. In a cityscape bedroom in present day.

He kisses Clark's temple and intertwines their hands above his head.  Their eyes meet as Clark smiles, wobbly and still impossibly innocent.  His green eyes shine as he cants his hips and whispers, "I love you, Lex. I love you." 

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Lex comes hard and fast as Clark repeats in his head; _L_ _ove you. I love you. Lex, I love you._  

Metropolis, the castle on a stormy afternoon. Clark is sixteen and nervous.

Clark is twenty one and the Metropolis skyline is glimmering with muted stars at night.  

Clark comes with Lex's name on his lips, panting and sweat damp beneath him. After a long moment, Lex carefully slides out and lets Clark gather him in his arms. They hold one another; front facing and limbs tangled. Eyes never straying from the other.

Blue meets green. The ocean falls in love with the forest once and again. 

* * *

 

Tomorrow, Superman will put on his cape and Lex will not lose Clark. He'll...

_H_ _e'll love both of them._

They'll add a new chapter to their story.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> alternate quote for this fic:
> 
> whoever you are  
> now I place my hand upon you  
> that you may be my poem  
> I whisper with my lips close to your ear,  
> "I have loved many women and men  
> but I love none better than you."
> 
> regarding the quotes from my bisexual wee babe walt whitman (see above and title) lex canonically owns a copy of "leaves of grass" which I highly recommend esp if you're into lgbt+ poetry
> 
> also, lex says poetry is seductive if used in the right way ;)


End file.
